


Sad Without Reason

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Depressions, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hurt, Hurt & Comfort, NON-GENDERED READER, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sad, also horrible tagging, bad past, heart to heart, horrible past, i dunno, past depression, you cry, you're sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: You have a bad day. Your depression is striking back again and no one's there to help you. Until your boyfriend comes back home.





	Sad Without Reason

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PORN WHEN I STARTED WRITING IT

Living with Sans was fantastic. He made you laugh all the time, he made you feel appreciated, he made you feel _worth something_. However that didn't mean that your bad days were gone. You were feeling better than before, way better. You finally had friends, a job, a _purpose_. But sometimes there were days where you felt like you didn't deserve any of the happiness you felt these past few months.

And then there were those days you hated the most. The days you felt sad without a reason. 

You woke up in the bed you and Sans shared, searching for his warmth, when you remembered that he worked the early shift today. Sighing, you stopped moving and closed your eyes again. Today was your free day so you technically didn't _have_ to get up. And you didn't want to. You buried your face into the pillow and hugged your knees to your chest. You pressed your eyes close, thinking about Sans. About his stupid puns, about his stupid face, about his stupid hands that made you feel protected and loved. Without realising it you had begun to cry. Tiny whimpers escaped your mouth while your tears soaked the pillow.

You stayed like that for a while. Crying, shaking, wishing he was here. You didn't know why you missed him so much all of a sudden. You spent all your time with him, except when either of you was working like right now. You were needy, you knew that, but usually you had control over it. Usually you could keep it all inside, swallow down your insecurities, your loneliness. 

Sitting up abruptly you angrily threw the pillow across the room, scattering some papers off Sans’ desk in the process. You hated this! You hated being sad! You always tried your best to cheer yourself up in some way, but that was practically impossible if you didn't know why you were sad!

Huffing angrily you sat at the edge of the bed, looking at the mess you’ve made. You decided to change the sheets and take a shower. 

After stripping the bed you quietly walked downstairs to the washing room, as to not alert Papyrus, who was happily cooking in the kitchen, of your presence. You quickly ran back up the stairs, locking yourself in the bathroom. You sighed and slid down the door, sitting on the floor with your legs crossed under you. You messed up your hair, sighed deeply and let your head bang against the door. Today really wasn't your day. Now you were angry _and_ sad. You just hoped this would pass before Sans came home.

After a while you stood back up and turned towards the shower. Turning on the hot water as much as you could, you turned back towards the mirror and looked at yourself. Your cheeks were red and eyes puffy, dried tears marking a path from your eyes all the way down to your chin. At least there were no new ones.

You sighed once more, stripping out of your pyjama shorts and underwear, getting rid of your t-shirt as well. Slowly you stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow down your body. Hot showers always helped you in situations like these, so you hoped it would work again. Letting the warm drops run down your back you let your head hang down, successfully wetting your hair. You stood like that for a while, not moving, just enjoying the water turning your skin red. 

Some time later, you couldn't really tell how long it’s been, you decided it’s been long enough and started cleaning your body and washing your hair. You used your vanilla shampoo, knowing that it was Sans’ favourite one. You quietly smiled to yourself, thinking about how his sheer presence seemed to calm you down most of the time. As soon as your happiness came, it left again. Sans may make you happy, but he wasn't here right now. And you couldn't depend on him forever.

You sighed, washing the soap out of your hair before turning off the shower and stepping out. Getting your favourite blue, fluffy towel you quickly dried your hair as best you could and your body as well. You tightly wrapped the soft towel around you, getting ready to run into your room. You somehow forgot clean clothes and had to run naked through the hall now.

Two steps out and you were spotted. “HUMAN!” Papyrus screamed from downstairs, looking up at you. You slowly stepped towards the railing and looked down at him. Forcing a smile on your face, you slightly waved. “What’s up, Pap?” you asked, as nice as you could. You just wanted to go back to bed. “YOU HAVEN’T EATEN ANYTHING ALL DAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” You didn't want to worry him so you quickly nodded your head. “I’m okay. I just wasn't hungry,” you answered, holding the towel close to you, aware of your lack of clothing. “ARE YOU HUNGRY NOW?” Your nails slightly dug into your sides through the towel. “No, thank you Papy. I’ll eat dinner, don’t worry.” Before he could answer you quickly waved again, turned around and ran into your room. Closing the door behind you, you let out a breathe you didn't know you were holding. 

You loved Papyrus, dearly, but sometimes he was just too much. You loved how he cared for you, but somehow..it wasn't enough.

Shaking your head, you walked towards the dresser Sans and you shared and pulled out some panties. You were about to take some pyjama bottoms and a shirt when you noticed something out of the corner of your eye. Sans hoodie lay neatly folded next to your sweatshirts. You debated if you should wear it or not and decided for it. You quickly pulled it over your head and went back to bed. But before you could sit down you remembered the pillow. You looked towards the desk and sure enough, there it was lying on the floor. You walked towards it, picking it up and throwing it over to the bed before picking up the papers that lay on the floor. You didn't really understand what they said. They were all from Sans’ studies. Except one. Well, it wasn't a paper. It was a printed photograph of you and Sans on one of your favourite dates. The both of you were grinning towards the camera while you were illuminated from the front from the turquoise waters in Waterfall. There was an echo flower behind you.

You remembered that echo flower. Sans had told you to put your hands over your ears and close your eyes. When he gently nudged your shoulder you let your hands fall into your lap and opened your eyes. When you didn't see anything different you looked at Sans questioningly. He just pointed towards the flower, blushing. You didn't say anything, just crawled over to the flower and pressed your ear to it.

_I love you._

Suddenly you saw drops of water falling on the photo. You gingerly put a hand to your cheek and laughed. Of course you were crying again, what else was new?

You carefully put the picture back on the desk and trotted towards the bed. Falling face first on it you tried to stop your tears but were unable to. You crawled up to the headboard and under the blanket. Burying your face in the way too big hoodie you let your tears fall free and closed your eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

“baby? wake up, sweetheart,” you heard a gentle voice say while someone carefully nudged your shoulder. You slowly opened your eyes, getting accustomed to the soft light coming in through the window. When your eyes found the source of the voice you felt fresh tears spring to your eyes.

“what? oh. oh no please don't cry, kitten,” Sans quickly said and rushed to your side, laying down next to you. You grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to you. Hiding your face in his chest you whimpered and hiccuped, letting out all the sadness and anger you felt today. He wrapped his arms around you, petting your hair and slowly tracing patterns in your back. “ssh. it’s fine honey, i’m here now,” he whispered and held you tighter when you started trembling.

The both of you stayed like that for a while, Sans repeatedly whispering sweet nothings in your ear. “S-Sans..,” you stuttered, slowly moving away. “yes, sweetie? what is it?” he smiled and carefully brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, wiping away your tears in the process.

“I-I’m sorry.” He immediately hugged you closer again. “ssh, no no no. there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. everything’s okay.” He nuzzled your head and hugged you so hard you could feel his ribs pressing in your skin through your clothes. “B-But..I...I don't know why I’m so s-sad..,” you whimpered, feeling another wave of tears coming. “that’s okay. i know how that is.” You wiggled away again, looking up at him. “You..you do?” He nodded and kissed your forehead. “i always tried finding a reason, but i was never successful.” You blinked up at him. “So what did you do?” He shrugged. “accepted it? i don't know. that was a long time ago.” “When did it stop?” He looked back down at you, a loving smile gracing his face. “a few weeks after you came along.”

You blushed and buried your face in the pillow. “No..” He gently put a hand on your chin, making you look at him again. “i’m serious. i was really depressed. then frisk came and got us out but nothing got better. we got a house in a monster welcoming city, close to all our friends but i was still sad most of the time and didn't know why. then i saw you. to be honest i noticed you way before i talked to you the first time.” He chuckled and lovingly traced patterns in your cheek with his thumb. “when i saw you i wanted to become better for you. i wanted to really become the person i always pretended to be. of course it didn't work from one day to the other. it took time. back when we were only friends, i still had days like you today. i still had panic attacks. i still didn't feel..okay.” New tears pooled in your eyes which he quickly kissed away. “i’m still not really...’normal’ or whatever. i took five steps forward but sometimes, someone pushes me three steps back.” You sniffed and took his hand in yours. He gently pressed it and kissed your knuckles. “you help me get those three steps back up again.” You hiccuped and kissed him, tears streaming down your face. “You help me a lot too! I..I may not be as far as you but I’m doing my best!” you said, desperately. He smiled. “that’s perfect.” You smiled back and hugged him again.

Somehow, hearing Sans story really helped you. It made you more confident, like you were on the right track.

Without realising you fell back asleep, pressed close to your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm working on a multi-chaptered story for this atm


End file.
